Entre deux Mondes
by Fan2yaoi
Summary: Nous sommes au Vème siècle av. JC. Le Pharaon Naruto et l'Empereur Sasuke veulent tous deux mettre la main sur la Mésopotamie, ainsi que venger la mémoire de leurs pères, tombés à la guerre opposant la Rome et l'Égypte quelques années plus tôt. Mais derrière la haine se cache une amitié longtemps oubliée... RÉÉDITION.
1. Prologue

**AUTEUR : FAN2YAOI**

**Disclaimer :** Si _Naruto_ était à moi, je vous assure que le manga serait un total fail. Mais total. Vraiment.

**WARNING :** Cette fic n'est pas complète et ne le sera jamais. Lire à vos risques et périls. Présence de fautes d'orthographe, de frappes, de grammaire... Bref, c'est vraiment l'histoire comme elle l'était il y a trois/quatre ans.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

Bonjour, bonsoir, salut etc.

Je reposte cette fic après toutes ces années, ayant eu vent du nombre de personnes la recherchant ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir la relire. Les détails, concernant ma démarche, et tout ce que j'aimerais vous dire (les "désolée", les "pardon", les "jetez-moi des poubelles" (bon, celui-ci n'y est pas, mais il en va s'en dire que je vous y autorise)) se trouvent sur mon profil.

Je n'attends ni merci, ni bienvenue... Je veux juste vous rendre ce qui vous revient, à savoir un cadeau reçu il y a longtemps... Je sais à quel point il est triste de ne plus trouver une fanfic qu'on lisait, même si elle est incomplète. Alors voilà.

Je n'ai malheureusement pu retrouver que les trois premiers chapitres... C'est peu, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à sauver.

Merci d'avoir cherché cette histoire, malgré les années qui sont passées... Merci.

* * *

><p>Les noms utilisés n'apparaissent pas dans l'Histoire. Aussi, ils ne sont pas vraiment aptes à être utilisés dans un monde mêlant Égypte et Rome Antiques. Vous êtes prévenus !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Entre deux mondes<strong>

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>Au Ve siècle avant Jésus Christ, l'Égypte ancienne était régie par Mustapha IV. Ce dernier fut assassiné par l'un de ses cousins et, avant de rendre son dernier souffle et de rejoindre le royaume d'Osiris, il nomma son neveu préféré, Minato, comme Pharaon. Minato, préparé en rien dans son rôle de pharaon, fut pourtant adoré de son peuple. Et seulement un an après avoir était porté sur le trône, son conseiller lui demanda de prendre une femme afin de donner une descendance à l'Égypte. Il s'éprit de Kushina, jeune servante de son palais mais pourtant d'une beauté égalant celle d'Isis. De cet union naquit un petit garçon, accueillit avec tout le respect et l'amour qui lui était du par son peuple.<p>

De l'autre côté de ce monde, il y avait la Rome antique, dirigé par le martial Fugaku Uchiwa, uni à la belle et pure Mikoto, qui fut la prêtresse du temple de Jupiter. Fugaku avait un fort tempérament, et avait conquit plusieurs terres. Néanmoins, ses guerres et ses batailles gagnées ne lui suffisait plus, alors il voulut un héritier qui saurait mener dune main de fer son empire. Malheureusement, le premier fils qu'il eut mourut sur le champs de bataille auprès de ses hommes. Sa femme en fut effondrée, cependant elle accepta de lui donner un deuxième enfant, ayant eut une vision du Dieu des dieux, Jupiter, lui confiant que son enfant serait bénit et ferait de grandes choses dans sa vie. Et en effet, neuf mois après cette vision, un jeune garçon naquit, porté par l'amour sans bornes de sa mère et son père, protégé par son peuple et par les Dieux.

Cependant, un Dieu, jaloux du bonheur de la royale famille égyptienne et rendu fou d'ennui dans sa monotonie, décida de mettre son grain dans leur petit monde. Ce Dieu, Kyuubi, connu sous le nom de Seth, usa de ses pouvoirs et décida que le jeune fils du pharaon devra menait la guerre à son futur amour, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux meurt. Et quand les époux apprirent cette malédiction, ils décidèrent d'isoler leur fils de la compagnie féminine, le laissant évoluer dans un univers où la seule femme qu'il connaissait était sa mère. Et un jour, l'Égypte reçut la visite de l'empereur romain Fugaku, accompagné de sa femme, son fils, et des gardes. Le pharaon l'accueillit et ils finirent par devenir amis, leurs fils suivant leur exemple.

Et voici comment leur amitié débuta...


	2. L'accord

**AUTEUR : FAN2YAOI**

**Disclaimer :** Si _Naruto_ était à moi, je vous assure que le manga serait un total fail. Mais total. Vraiment.

**WARNING :** Cette fic n'est pas complète et ne le sera jamais. Lire à vos risques et périls. Présence de fautes d'orthographe, de frappes, de grammaire... Bref, c'est vraiment l'histoire comme elle l'était il y a trois/quatre ans.

* * *

><p><span>Attention, cette fiction ne respecte en rien les normes historiques !\

* * *

><p><strong>Entre deux mondes<strong>

_L'accord_

* * *

><p>Fugaku se tenait devant Minato et sa femme. Il était venu dans le but de signer un accord entre la Rome et l'Égypte. Minato sourit et inclina légèrement la tête.<p>

- Bienvenue à vous, Fugaku Uchiwa, Empereur de Rome.

- Merci de m'accueillir dans votre pays, Minato Namikaze, Pharaon de la Basse et Haute Égypte.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Mais venez donc, allons discuter plus au calme de ce qui vous amène ici.

Fugaku hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa femme et son fils.

- Mikoto, va donc avec notre fils vous divertir.

Minato intervint :

- Ma femme va rester avec vous.

Kushina hocha la tête dans un sourire et indiqua le chemin à Mikoto et son fils. Fugaku partit dans un bruissement de cape avec Minato. Kushina était souriante et conduisait Mikoto à travers les dédales de couloirs. Enfin, il arrivèrent dans une vaste cour, où une rivière la traversait. Un jeune garçon d'à peu près le même âge que celui de Mikoto était assis sur une marche, en train de rêvasser.

- Naruto, viens donc dire bonjour.

Le petit garçon se retourna et eut un grand sourire en voyant sa mère. Il se leva et courut vers elle puis lui enserrer les jambes.

- Mère ! Tu es venue jouer avec moi ?

Kushina parut ennuyée et s'agenouilla devant son fils.

- Naruto, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi ! Et je t'ai demandé de dire bonjour.

Naruto baissa les yeux et les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent. Il releva la tête et sourit timidement aux deux intrus.

- Bonjour, je suis Naruto ! Ravi de vous connaître.

Mikoto sourit.

- Bonjour Naruto. Je suis Mikoto, et voici mon fils, Sasuke. Que les Dieux veillent sur toi !

Naruto eut un large sourire et Kushina s'assombrit. Sasuke, le fils de la romaine, regardait la petite rivière scintillante sans prêter attention à ceux qui l'entouraient.

- Bien, nous allons vous laisser. Amusez-vous bien !

Sur ce, Kushina partit accompagnée de Mikoto. Naruto regardait Sasuke avec curiosité . Le petit garçon était vêtu d'une cape rouge, avec une tunique martiale pratique en cas de combats et des spartiates en cuir marron. Il avait un petit pectoral fait sur mesure qui orné son buste, tandis qu'une dague ornait sa ceinture. Il avait l'air sûr de lui et ne prêtait aucune attention au fils du pharaon. Sasuke se décida enfin à lever un regard d'encre sur Naruto. Il arqua un sourcil devant sa tenue. En effet, le petit blond était vêtu seulement d'un pagne blanc, avec un collier d'or autour du cou. il avait aussi des bracelets qui enserraient ses avants bras et ses petits biceps. Il fut étonné de voir que le blond avait des yeux d'un bleu éclatant comme le ciel d'été. Ce n'était pas courant de voir un égyptien avec des cheveux blond et des yeux bleus...

- Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de me fixer ? demanda-t-il dans un parfait égyptien, ne perdant cependant pas son accent de Rome.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu sais parler égyptien ?

Sasuke soupira. Il avait hâte de retourner à Rome et de s'entraîner avec son père à magner l'épée...

- J'ai appris à parler sept langues différentes.

- Woua, je n'en connais qu'une; ma langue natale !

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Comment ce futur pharaon ne pouvait connaître seulement qu'une langue ? Et comment ferait-il pour signer des traités avec certaines contrées qui ne parleraient pas l'égyptien ?

- Bon, on joue à quoi ? demanda le blond avec entrain.

- A rien...

Naruto continuait de sourire.

- Bon, alors si on jouait à boire le thé ?

Le deuxième sourcil de Sasuke rejoignit l'autre déjà levé.

- Pardon ? Tu veux jouer à un jeu de fille ?

- Ah bon ? Les garçons ne jouent pas à ça ?

- Bien sûr que non !

Naruto se gratta la joue, réfléchissant.

- Bon, alors décide à quoi on pourrait jouer le temps que nos mères reviennent !

Sasuke soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il aimait bien les bagarres, c'est à ça qu'il passait son temps après ses devoirs donnés par son précepteur.

- Alors on va jouer à la guerre.

- La guerre ? Mais... comment ?

Sasuke sortit de la terrasse où ils étaient et descendit les marches qui menait sur la terre près de la rivière. Il prit un bâton par terre et traça un long trait rectiligne sur le sol.

- Pourquoi tu le fais tout droit ton trait ? Vous les romains, avez toujours besoin que tout soit droit et carré !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- N'importe quoi. C'est vous, les égyptiens, qui êtes bizarre à vous embêter à faire des ronds et des courbes de partout. Un trait droit et net, c'est bien plus facile à tracer qu'une courbe.

- Si tu le dis... bon, tu m'expliques comment ça se joue, ton jeu ?

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il lui montra la partie à droite du trait.

- Ça, c'est Rome. Et l'autre côté, c'est l'Égypte.

Naruto fronça son petit nez.

- Eh, mais pourquoi l'Egypte est-elle plus petite que Rome ?

Sasuke réfléchit, et dit, diplomate :

- Parce que l'Égypte est en pleine croissance et doit conquérir des nouvelles terres, c'est pour ça qu'elle est petite. Tandis que Rome passe son temps à conquérir de nouveaux territoires, c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle soit plus grande que l'Égypte.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

- Oui, ça me parait pas bête...

Sasuke hocha la tête. Puis il continua ses explications.

- Rome doit conquérir l'Égypte, tandis que l'Égypte doit conquérir Rome.

Naruto plissa de nouveau le nez.

- Mais c'est complétement débile ! Regarde, c'est facile de conquérir les terres...

Naruto traversa la ligne tracée et Sasuke le repoussa.

- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait pour gagner de nouveaux territoires ! Ton père ne t'a donc rien appris de l'art de la guerre ?

- Bah, non.

Sasuke le regarda, surpris.

- Ne me dis pas que tu passes ton temps à jouer ! Ton père devrait vraiment t'apprendre plus...!

Naruto fronça les sourcils et mit les poings sur ses hanches.

- Moi au moins, mon père ne passe pas son temps à me gifler parce que je mange de la main gauche !

Sasuke s'empourpra.

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne mange pas de la main gauche ! Et lui au moins il a le sens de l'autorité, le tien t'élève comme une fille ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à être le prochain pharaon !

- Quoi ! Si ce n'est pas moi le prochain pharaon, alors personne ne le sera ! JE suis le prochain pharaon !

Sasuke respira un bon coup pour ne pas coller son poing à la figure du blond. Les romains étaient bien connus pour leur brutalité, et malheureusement, Sasuke n'échappait pas à la règle. Naruto rit et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

- Bon, à quoi on joue ?

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Ce blond changeait de sujet comme de pagne ! Il préféra néanmoins répondre.

- Je sais pas moi... à la bagarre ? A moins que tu ne saches pas te servir de tes poings.

Naruto eut un sourire en coin et parut confiant. Il craqua les os de sa main.

- Ok, c'est parti !

* * *

><p>Minato plissa les yeux.<p>

- Ai-je bien entendu ? Vous voulez faire une sorte d'alliance entre nos deux empires ?

Fugaku hocha la tête.

- Et pourrais-je en connaître la raison ?

Fugaku soupira. il n'était pas vraiment patient et voulait au plus vite retourner à Rome pour entraîner ses armées.

- C'est simple. Depuis que vous êtes au pouvoir, l'Egypte est en train de considérablement s'agrandir. Et moi, de mon côté, je mène la guerre à l'Europe pour agrandir mon empire, et je n'ai aucunement envie que l'Egypte vienne me gêner dans mes plans en me déclarant la guerre. Alors je veux effectivement faire une sorte d'alliance.

- Une alliance qui consisterait à : je ne vous attaque pas, et vous ne nous attaquez pas. Ai-je tord ?

Fugaku sourit.

- Non, c'est bien cela. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Minato joignit ses mains sous son menton. Cette proposition était une opportunité. Minato le savait, la Rome gagnait du terrain de jour en jour, et l'Égypte commençait tout juste à former un Empire puissant. Cette offre n'était pas à refuser : ainsi, il pourrait continuer à élargir ses terres sans que Rome se mette sur son chemin.

- J'accepte.

Fugaku eut un sourire en coin. Maintenant qu'il savait que cet empire qu'était l'Égypte ne lui déclarerait pas la guerre, il pouvait prendre l'Europe sans se soucier d'être attaqué par le sud. Il lui tendit un papier qu'ils signèrent tous les deux, Minato en gardant une copie. Mieux valait être prudent... Ils se serrèrent la main et se levèrent, partant à la recherche de leur femme.

* * *

><p>Naruto avait empoigné les cheveux de Sasuke et le tirait en arrière dans le but de le faire basculer en arrière. Sasuke avait plaqué Naruto au sol et tentait de l'y maintenir, mais le blond bougeait trop. Une vraie pile électrique ! Naruto prit une grande inspiration et poussa à l'aide de ses jambes le jeune brun qui tomba sur les fesses, avec Naruto sur lui. Ils étaient tout boueux mais s'en moquaient.<p>

- Allez, dis que t'as perdu..!

- Non, toi, dis le !

Naruto trébucha et cogna son front contre celui du brun qui grogna. Naruto se redressa en se massant le front. Erreur, Sasuke le plaqua de nouveau dans la boue, face contre terre et main tordue dans le dos.

- Ne jamais baisser sa garde. C'est la base en combat.

- Pff, je t'en ficherais moi, du combat...

Sasuke accentua sa poigne.

- Allez, dis que tu as perdu.

Naruto lui tira la langue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être puéril.

- Pff, tu te prends pour qui pour dire ça ? Je te signale que toi aussi t'as sept ans !

Sasuke ne releva pas. Le blond gigotait dans tous les sens et était visiblement assez fier pour ne pas vouloir avouer qu'il avait perdu. Mikoto et Kushina arrivèrent et quand elles virent leur progéniture se vautrer dans la boue et en train de se bagarrer, elles accoururent en criant leur nom.

- SASUKE !

- NARUTO !

Les garçons n'écoutèrent pas et Mikoto saisit Sasuke par le col de sa cape, tandis que Kushina prenait Naruto par son pagne.

- Naruto, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

Naruto gigota un peu puis dit simplement :

- Maiiiis ! Mère, on était juste en train de jouer !

Mikoto secoua un peu son fils qui croisa les bras, les pieds frôlant le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de le frapper !

- On était juste en train de jouer.

- Jouer ? Tu appelles ça « jouer » ?

- Oui, et puis avec père je joue tout le temps comme ça !

Les deux femmes soupirèrent de concert et relâchèrent leur fils.

- Il n'y a pas idée aussi de jouer avec son fils de la sorte ! Je vais lui toucher deux mots à Fugaku, moi !

- Exactement ! Nos maris sont vraiment des brutes, et nos enfants les suivent dans leur violence !

Les deux mères continuèrent de converser ainsi, pendant que Sasuke et Naruto cherchaient quels autres jeux ils pourraient inventer.

- On pourrait jouer aux envahisseurs ?

- Non, ce n'est plus d'actualité ! Il faut innover.

- Mmh, alors on joue aux pêcheurs !

- J'aime pas les poissons... c'est trop bêtes. (1)

Naruto gonfla les joues, ennuyé. Puis il croisa les bras derrière la tête.

- Bon, alors on bronze. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Sasuke réfléchit un instant et soupira.

- D'accord.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Fugaku, suivi de Minato, apparut.

- Vous étiez donc ici... allez, préparez-vous, nous repartons.

Sasuke hocha la tête et Mikoto prit les mains de Kushina.

- J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, Kushina. J'espère qu'on se reverra vite !

Kushina sourit chaleureusement.

- Moi de même. Qu'Osiris vous accorde une longue vie.

- Et que Jupiter veille sur votre famille.

Mikoto l'embrassa sur les deux joues et partit rejoindre son mari. Ils étaient devant les portes du palais et Fugaku embrassa à son tour Minato.

- Merci d'avoir accepter cet accord, Minato.

Minato sourit pour toute réponse. Sasuke attendait en tapant du pied par terre. Naruto vint le trouver et lui dit :

- Bon, bah, on jouera la prochaine fois !

- Oui, mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisirai le jeu.

- Mais tu as déjà choisit le jeu aujourd'hui !

- Bon, alors on décidera au hasard !

- Ça marche !

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui, le prit par les épaules et lui fit deux bises sonores sur les joues. Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- C'est comme ça qu'on se salut à Rome, au revoir !

Naruto eut un grand sourire et Sasuke partit avec son père et sa mère, suivit des gardes qui les avaient accompagné. Minato s'agenouilla devant son fils et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant.

- Alors, tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, Naruto ?

Naruto hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Oui, et j'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt me voir !

Minato sourit et se releva.

- On verra ça plus tard, fils. Mais en attendant, va donc rejoindre ton précepteur.

- D'accord !

* * *

><p>Sasuke monta dans le bateau sans rien dire. Il aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus longtemps... Certes, le blond était agaçant parfois, mais il aimerait bien l'avoir comme ami. Fugaku prit son fils par l'épaule et lui demanda :<p>

- Qu' y a-t-il mon fils ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être content de rentrer à Rome !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais j'aurai bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec le fils du pharaon... il était amusant...

Sasuke leva son regard encre sur son père.

- Dites père, est-ce que je pourrais le revoir un jour ?

Fugaku hocha la tête.

- Oui, mais pas maintenant. Nous allons être occupés, et il faut que tu t'entraînes à l'épée. Tu n'as pas le temps pour pouvoir t'amuser avec un ami.

- Hn.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur la rambarde du bateau et y déposa la tête. Dommage, il aurait bien voulu s'amuser un peu plus avec le petit blond... c'est pas grave, il l'inviterait à son anniversaire...

* * *

><p>(1) : au début, je n'avais pas fait attention, mais quand je me suis relue, j'ai remarqué que cette phrase avait un double sens ! Eh oui, vu que le Naruto est un poisson, quand Sasuke dit qu'il trouve les poissons bêtes... bah cette phrase est aussi valable pour notre cher blondinet !<p> 


	3. Rupture

**AUTEUR : FAN2YAOI**

**Disclaimer :** Si _Naruto_ était à moi, je vous assure que le manga serait un total fail. Mais total. Vraiment.

**WARNING :** Cette fic n'est pas complète et ne le sera jamais. Lire à vos risques et périls. Présence de fautes d'orthographe, de frappes, de grammaire... Bref, c'est vraiment l'histoire comme elle l'était il y a trois/quatre ans.

* * *

><p><span>Attention, les faits historiques ne sont pas respectés, les noms ne sont pas adaptés à la région, et cette fanfic fait peu de sens politique !\

* * *

><p><strong>Entre deux mondes <strong>

_Rupture_

* * *

><p>Naruto sortit son seau de l'eau en vacillant.<p>

- Fiou, il est lourd !

Il le déposa au sol et s'épongea le front. Il souffla un peu avant de reprendre son seau en titubant. Il était presque arrivé devant sa cour de jeu quand il trébucha sur un caillou et tomba au sol... le seau se renversant sur sa tête.

- Ouah, c'est gelé !

Sa mère leva le nez de ses écrits et un jeune garçon aida Naruto à se relever, lui tendant une serviette.

- Merci Gaara !

- C'est mon devoir, jeune maître.

Naruto rétorqua, ennuyé :

- Mais arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! J'ai un prénom, utilise le !

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil à Kushina qui hocha la tête.

- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, jeune maître. Allons plutôt trouver votre précepteur, c'est l'heure de votre leçon de géographie.

Naruto souffla. Il détestait devoir étudier. Après tout, à quoi cela lui servirait puisqu'il serait le prochain pharaon ? Il n'avait donc pas besoin de connaître des choses aussi futiles que la géographie. Naruto fit part de son avis à Gaara qui l'accompagnait.

- Détrompez-vous, jeune maître. Un pharaon digne de ce nom doit être intelligent et stratégique pour pouvoir gérer son pays et les guerres éventuelles.

Naruto se gratta la tête.

- Mais non, mon conseiller n'aura qu'a s'occuper de toutes ces choses la !

Gaara soupira.

- Mais c'est votre devoir, jeune maître, pas celui d'un conseiller.

Naruto haussa les épaules et leva les mains au ciel.

- Mais alors il sert à quoi, le conseiller, s'il ne fait pas le sale travail ? Il ne sert donc strictement à rien !

Gaara écarquilla les yeux.

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous considérer que s'occuper de son pays est une sale besogne ?

- Bien sûr que non, j'aime mon beau pays qu'est l'Egypte et je veux le protéger quoi qu'il arrive, répliqua Naruto, outré.

- Bien, alors c'est pour cela que vous devez étudier, sans cela nous aurons un pharaon bête ce qui pourrait nous mettre en danger!

Ils étaient devant la porte du précepteur et Naruto lui demanda :

- Mais, et toi, il consiste à quoi ton travail ?

- Moi, je suis là pour m'occuper de vous, vous tenir compagnie et m'assurer que vous fassiez vos devoirs.

- N'importe quoi... on a le même âge !

- Faux, j'ai un an de plus que vous, jeune maître ! Maintenant, vous devriez aller réviser votre géographie !

Naruto soupira et poussa la porte. Son précepteur se leva et abaissa la tête en signe de salut.

- Bonjour, Naruto. Assieds toi donc et ne reste pas planté là !

- Bonjour, professeur Jiraya...

Il prit place sur une chaise et regarda par la fenêtre les petits oiseaux s'envoler.

- Tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste...

Naruto soupira et fit face à Jiraya.

- Si, je suis très content de travailler... j'attends juste demain avec impatience...

Jiraya haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas. Il commença donc son cours passionnant sur la géographie.

* * *

><p>Sasuke soupira et la fillette qui remplissait son verre se dépêcha de finir sa tâche.<p>

- Désirez-vous autre chose, jeune maître ?

Sasuke leva son regard sur la brunette et arqua un sourcil.

- Va donc rejoindre ton cousin, Hinata, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me servir un verre d'eau.

Hinata rosit et sortit de la grande tente, laissant Sasuke seul. Il soupira une seconde fois. Son anniversaire se passait demain, et pour l'occasion il avait invité un certain égyptien à venir le célébrer avec lui. Mais il ne savait pas si son invitation lui était parvenue à temps. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis six mois, tous les deux étant pris par leur formation d'héritier. Leur amitié avait beaucoup évolué. Avant, Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir frapper le blond qui était parfois stupide. Maintenant, il se contrôlait assez... C'était un énorme progrès ! Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Tous les enfants qui vivaient autour de lui n'étaient là que pour lui tenir compagnie et le servir. Autant dire de vrais petits chiens ! Surtout que la position de son père n'était pas forcément un avantage social...

Il croisa les bras sur la table et y déposa sa tête.

- Vivement demain...

* * *

><p>Naruto courut voir son père.<p>

- Père, père ! Est-ce que j'ai reçu une invitation de Sasuke aujourd'hui ?

Minato se leva et fronça les sourcils. Il était soucieux.

- Naruto, mon fils... je...

Minato se rassit et mit son menton dans ses mains jointes. Il soupira et, Naruto, sur ses genoux, passa ses doigts dans les longues mèches blondes de son père.

- Alors ? J'en ai reçu une, d'invitation ?

Minato caressa distraitement le dos dans son fils avant de dire :

- Je suis désolé Naruto, mais... il n'est plus possible pour toi de revoir Sasuke.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Il est malade ?

Minato fit face à son fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Naruto plissa le nez, signe d'inquiétude chez lui.

- Il ne veut plus me parler ? Il veut plus être mon ami ?

- Non, Naruto...

Minato inspira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est une raison politique. Tu sais, la Rome et l'Égypte avaient passé un accord. Mais, moi et Fugaku nous sommes disputés, alors nous avons rompu cet accord, et Rome est devenue notre ennemie.

Naruto commençait petit à petit à comprendre où voulait en venir son père.

- Et ?

- Et donc tu ne peux pas être ami avec notre ennemi, ce qui veut dire que toi et Sasuke ne pouvez plus vous voir... plus en tant qu'amis.

Naruto baissa la tête. Il releva les yeux vers son père qui le regardait avec espoir. L'espoir que son fils comprenne cette rupture.

- Mais... pourquoi avez-vous rompu l'accord ?

- Eh bien, l'Empereur de Rome veut envahir les pays de la Mésopotamie... mais, je ne suis pas d'accord. La Mésopotamie revient de droit à l'Égypte, étant donné sa position géographique, Rome n'a rien à faire là. Alors nous avons rompu l'accord, et maintenant, une guerre peut éclater à tout moment entre nous et Rome.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Je comprends...

Naruto eut un pincement au cœur. Il venait de perdre son seul véritable ami... et il venait d'apprendre que cet ami était maintenant son pire ennemi. Il regarda son père.

- Naruto...

- C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, père. Je connais mes devoirs en tant que futur pharaon. Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas entretenir de liens privilégiés avec l'ennemi, je ne laisserai pas cette ancienne amitié venir s'immiscer dans mon futur rôle... pour le bien de mon pays.

Minato sourit, fier de son fils.

- C'est bien mon fils, tu as su faire passer ton pays avant tout le reste. Tu feras un excellent pharaon.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et le déposa au sol.

- J'en suis persuadé ! Allez, va donc apprendre tes vers.

- Hm.

Naruto sortit de la pièce et partit dehors. Il s'assit sur le pont et laissa ses pieds patauger dans l'eau.

- Pff... j'aurais bien voulu que ça dure plus longtemps...

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu qui dure si longtemps ?

Naruto sursauta. Une petite fille aux yeux émeraude le regardait en souriant. Elle vint s'asseoir à-côté de lui. Naruto était étonné.

- Tu es une fille ?

Au tour de la petite fille d'être étonnée.

- Bah oui, ça ne se voit pas ?

Naruto sourit et rougit, gêné.

- Ben, c'est que... en fait, les seules filles que j'ai pu voir sont ma mère et la mère de mon ami...

Naruto s'arrêta. Il venait d'appeler Sasuke 'son ami'.

- Enfin, ma mère et celle d'un autre garçon.

- C'est bizarre !

Naruto haussa les épaules. Depuis toujours, seuls les garçons étaient acceptés près de lui. Naruto regarda la fille aux cheveux roses attentivement. Il trouvait cette petite fille plutôt mignonne et n'hésita pas à le lui dire.

- Tu es très jolie !

La petite rougit.

- Quoi ? Mais ne dis pas ça ! Ça ne se fait pas !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant mère le dit toujours.

- Mère ? Tu appelles ta maman : mère ?

- Bah oui ! Pas toi ?

Elle secoua la tête. Puis elle enchaîna :

- Je suis Sakura ! La fille de la servante personnelle de la femme du pharaon !

Sakura était tout le temps fière quand elle pouvait dire aux autres que sa mère et elle vivaient au palais du pharaon, et que sa mère était la servante de Kushina. Tout le monde rêvait de pouvoir toucher Kushina, de la suivre partout où elle allait, de lui mettre ses habits, de lui brosser ses cheveux et de choisir ses parures... c'était un vrai honneur !

Naruto sourit.

- Moi je suis Naruto, le fils du pharaon ! Enchanté de te connaître !

Sakura regarda Naruto, interloquée. Elle était en train de parler avec_ le fils du pharaon _? Elle se leva et salua Naruto comme il se devait, en faisant une courbette.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir importunée, jeune maître. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets !

Naruto soupira et fit un signe vague de la main.

- Arrête ça ! Je n'aime pas quand les gens font ça... en plus on a le même âge ! Pas la peine d'être aussi formelle !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! D'ailleurs, quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai huit ans.

Naruto sourit.

- Moi je vais en avoir neuf le mois prochain !

Sakura hocha la tête. Puis, curieuse, demanda :

- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, je voudrais savoir... de qui parliez-vous tout à l'heure ?

Naruto baissa la tête et se concentra sur l'eau.

- Je parlais de mon ancien ami... Sasuke. C'est un romain, mais je ne peux plus lui parler, ni le voir.

Sakura se rassit à-côté du petit blond.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que... mon père et l'Empereur sont en froid... alors tu dois bien penser que leur fils ne peuvent plus se parler...

- Oh... c'est triste...

- Hm...

Les yeux du blond se brouillèrent de larmes. C'est qu'il voulait le revoir, son meilleur ami. Sakura hésita, puis le prit dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave Naruto, vous en trouverez d'autres, des amis...

Elle rougit quant au fait d'appeler le garçon par son simple prénom.

Naruto secoua la tête et se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Non, Sasuke, c'est Sasuke... y' a personne qui pourra le remplacer...

Sakura regarda Naruto, peinée. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, déterminée. Dès lors, la petite aux cheveux roses se dit qu'elle ferait tout pour faire oublier ce maudit Sasuke qui avait fait pleurer son maître... et ça, elle se le promit.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hocha juste la tête.<p>

- Je comprends parfaitement, père. Vous avez eu raison de rompre l'accord avec le pharaon. Maintenant, plus rien ne nous retient de nous approprier le nord de l'Orient.

Fugaku acquiesça et prit un raisin. Il était content que son fils ne lui en veuille pas : après tout, le fils du pharaon avait été son premier et seul ami.

- C'est bien fils. Tu es comme Itachi, toujours près à agir pour préserver Rome.

Voilà. Son père avait encore rapporté Itachi, son frère défunt, sur le tapis. Il fallait toujours qu'il les compare. Itachi avait fait ceci, Itachi avait fait cela, Itachi était un grand guerrier, respecté de tous ses hommes... Et Sasuke en avait assez. Il voulait vite grandir pour avoir sa propre armée et prendre la relève auprès de son père. Ensuite, il mènerait la guerre au pays qui les avait attaqué et qui avait, par la même occasion, tué son frère aîné. Ainsi, son père serait fier de lui, et il aura en plus un nouveau pays à ajouter au grand Empire romain. Il ferait donc d'une pierre deux coups !

Alors oui, Sasuke le savait, il n'avait plus le temps de se préoccuper de son ami. Tant pis, mais c'était la triste vérité : Sasuke serait près à mettre une croix sur son amitié avec Naruto pour que son père soit fier de lui.

- Hn. Je sais, père... sauf que moi je suis Sasuke, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Son père haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas entendu la fin de sa phrase.

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Rien père, des bêtises d'enfant.

- Hm. Allez, va donc faire les devoirs que Kakashi t'a donné.

- Hn.

Sasuke serra le poing. Il allait travailler dur, et devenir le prochain Empereur, pour ainsi prouver à son père qu'il était digne de lui. Qu'il pouvait battre Itachi. C'était son but, et il ne le lâcherait pas...

* * *

><p>Seulement trois mois après l'accord rompu entre les deux grands empires, Minato et Fugaku se déclaraient la guerre, poussés par leurs conseillers, et mouraient au combat, au milieu de leurs soldats. Ce fut une guerre terrible où les pertes furent nombreuses à déplorer, que se soit d'un côté... ou de l'autre. Devant cet hécatombe les deux camps cessèrent les combats et repartirent sur leur terre d'origine, leur chef étant mort. Ce fut un printemps magnifique, les dieux leur semblaient favorables et pourtant c'est avec une tragédie qu'ils revinrent les bras chargés de leurs morts. La guerre fait toujours des victimes, celle ci n'échappe pas à la règle.<p>

Minato fut ramené en Égypte, dans un silence respectueux. Devant sa fenêtre un garçon attendait le retour des héros. C'est avec une joie non contenue que Naruto accourut vers l'armée qu'il voyait arriver, un grand sourire aux lèvres, croyant que l'Égypte avait gagné cette guerre. Pour lui tout était joué d'avance, son père était imbattable...il allait vite déchanter.

- Père ! Il est revenu ! Je suis sûr qu'on a gagné la guerre !

Kushina était soucieuse. En général, quand son mari revenait, il lui faisait parvenir une colombe. Mais cette fois ci, rien. Naruto arriva près de l'armée égyptienne qui se soutenait entre eux, certains pleurant silencieusement. Naruto leur fit de grands signes de mains, les connaissant à peu près tous.

- Ohé, ne faîtes pas cette tête ! On dirait que vous avez vu un mort, haha !

Il s'avança un peu plus et Kushina s'effondra eu sol dans un cri. Il ne comprit qu'après ce qui la faisait crier ainsi. Transporté sur son char de guerre incrusté d'or, son père ne bougeait pas, inerte, froid. Il fronça les sourcils et se posta à-côté du char.

- Eh, père ! Pourquoi vous ne bougez pas ? Vous avez été blessé ?

Son père ne répondait pas. Pourtant, même blessé, il lui répondait toujours pour le rassurer. Naruto prit panique et secoua son père pendant que quelques soldats tentaient faiblement de le retenir.

- Père ? Père, répondez ! Père !

Naruto fut arraché à son père, et il cria.

- Lâchez moi ! PÈRE !

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui était au sol, se couvrant de poussière et s'arrachant les cheveux dans sa détresse, telle une pleureuse. Il savait. Il avait compris. Son père n'était pas blessé. Non, il était plus, il était mort. Il arrêta de gigoter et les hommes le relâchèrent. Il se laissa tomber au sol, et le char de son père passa devant lui, comme au ralenti. Il remarqua seulement alors, que les cheveux or du défunt, semblables aux siens, n'étaient plus aussi éclatants qu'avant. Sa peau généralement bronzée était d'une pâleur extrême. Naruto porta sa main à son visage. Il ferma les yeux et hurla contre le ciel, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- PAPA !

Il avait la vue brouillée par les larmes qu'il ne voulait pas laisser couler. Il devait honoré la mémoire de son père. Il se releva et le char entra dans la ville. Il entendit les habitants crier et pleurer, partageant sa souffrance. Son cœur se serra. Il regarda une servante qui tentait de relever sa mère, sans succès. Il alla à sa rencontre et la serra contre lui. Fort. Sa mère s'accrocha à lui, pleurant et criant tantôt murmurant le nom de son mari qu'elle avait tant chéri. Naruto ferma les yeux, en fronçant les sourcils et serrant les poings. Les romains venaient d'enlever un être cher à toute l'Egypte... et avaient fait du mal à sa mère.

Et de l'autre côté de ce monde, les romains attendaient avec impatience le retour de leur empereur, sûrs de leur victoire. Mais Mikoto, assise dans le temple dédié à Jupiter, était moins sûre de cette victoire. La nuit, elle avait eu une vision. Dans cette vision, elle entendait des cris, des pleurs, et voyait quelqu'un revenir, porté sur une civière. La personne était floue, mais portait un tissu autour du cou qui lui semblait familier. Et là, elle était assise dans le temple, et rentrait en transe. Elle eut une seconde vision. La même, mais en plus claire. L'homme qui était dans la civière était salement amoché. Et là, elle le vit. Le tissu qu'il portait autour du cou était un foulard qu'elle avait brodé, avec deux lierres qui s'entrelaçaient. Et elle comprit, l'homme dans la civière était son mari. Sa transe était finie, et les larmes coulèrent d'elles même, tandis que leur armée était de retour et que les villageois scandaient le nom de leur empereur qui venait de mourir. Sasuke accourut au temple, les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère était bien là, en train de pleurer en murmurant le nom du défunt. Il la prit par les épaules et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Les égyptiens lui avaient enlevé son modèle, son père... et ils allaient le payer.

Quelques jours plus tard, sa mère se donna la mort, ne supportant plus l'absence de son mari. Sasuke avait pleuré la nuit entière. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, on venait de lui prendre sa mère et son père. Sa mère fut brûlée en même tant que Fugaku. Mais Sasuke ne pleura pas. Il avait été vidé de ses larmes, et on aurait pu dire que plus rien du monde extérieur ne l'atteignait. C'est en automate qu'il remit la pièce servant à payer Charon dans leur bouche, afin d'asssurer leur entrée dans les Champs Élysées. Puis quand ses parents furent enfin incinérés, Sasuke se fit une promesse. Il ferait payer le peuple qui lui avait enlevé ses êtres chers. Quoi que ça lui en coûte, il leur fera payer...

Le corps de Minato fut mit sur la plage, au soleil, pendant soixante-dix jours avant d'être embaumé. Sa pyramide était terminée et n'attendait plus que son roi. Naruto suivit le cercueil aux traits de son père jusque la rive du Nil, où une barque l'attendait. Le corps du roi fut embarqué et tous les égyptiens purent admirer et pleurer leur pharaon. Les pleureuses s'arrachaient les cheveux et Kushina restait en retrait, des cernes sous les yeux. Puis son corps fut rapporté sur la terre ferme, et fut conduit à sa pyramide où il fut déposé dans son tombeau avec toutes ses richesses et son animal de compagnie : un jeune crocodile. C'est dans cette demeure qu'il reposerait pour l'éternité. Naruto ne pleura pas. Il laissa cette tâche aux femmes, et honora son père. Il avait le visage fermé, et Sakura partageait sa peine en silence. Elle lui prit la main, dans un geste de réconfort. Il se le promit, quand il gouvernerait son peuple, la mémoire de Minato ne resterait pas sans vengeance... et l'ennemi trouverait la mort par sa main.


	4. Les années passent

**AUTEUR : FAN2YAOI**

**Disclaimer :** Si _Naruto_ était à moi, je vous assure que le manga serait un total fail. Mais total. Vraiment.

**WARNING :** Cette fic n'est pas complète et ne le sera jamais. Lire à vos risques et périls. Faits historiques incorrects. Présence de fautes d'orthographe, de frappes, de grammaire... Bref, c'est vraiment l'histoire comme elle l'était il y a trois/quatre ans.

* * *

><p><span>L'extrait en italique est tiré d'un livre dont je n'ai malheureusement plus les références, et ne figuraient en aucun cas sur une fresque de pyramide (ces extraits étaient censés, à la base, retracer l'histoire de Naruto et Sasuke dans "notre temps".)<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Entre deux mondes <strong>

_Les années passent..._

* * *

><p><em>De toute éternité était le Noun, quand ni le ciel ni la terre n'existaient, quand la mort elle-même n'existait pas. Seul le Noun habitait l'univers, telle une étendue infinie d'eau qu'aucune lumière n'éclairait et que rien ne venait troubler.<em>

_Au sein du Noun résidait Atoum-Rê. Au commencement, il dit :_

_- Je suis Khépri. Je fais jaillir du Noun la colline première sur laquelle je culmine, je suis Rê_**.**

**Extrait d'une fresque de pyramide retrouvée en 1987 dans la Valée des Rois, en Égypte.**

* * *

><p>Un aigle cria, haut dans le ciel.<p>

- ... nous avons donc réussi encore une fois à conquérir un nouveau pays.

Le jeune brun déroula la carte sur la table. La carte était rayée de rouge et de bleu en tout sens. Le jeune brun montra une partie avec des flèches rouges.

- Voici le dernier pays dont vous avez prit possession.

L'aigle se posa sur la table, touchant du bout de son bec puissant la carte.

- Et quels sont les pays non-conquis, Neji ?

Neji soupira et lui montra un pays avec un point bleu.

- Celui-ci. Mais vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de l'attaquer maintenant, et puis il est bien trop loin...

Le deuxième brun proposa un pignon de pin à l'aigle qui le goba. Le rapace s'avança ensuite vers la carte, et lorgna le point bleu que Neji avait montré.

- Empereur... que décidez-vous ?

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin et l'aigle donna un coup de serre sur le pays bleu.

- Je vais m'approprier l'Égypte et ses habitants... et ceci sans exceptions.

* * *

><p>Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui.<p>

- Rê doit être de bonne humeur...

Le blond s'étira et soupira avant de passer sa légère tunique de lin blanc sur son corps, musclé et doré par le soleil. Puis il entendit des pas et sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une jeune fille lui sauta dessus dans un grand :

- Narutoooo !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se détacha de lui pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

- J'allais justement te chercher, Sakura.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Par Osiris, quel piètre menteur tu fais ! Tu venais de sortir du lit quand je suis arrivée !

Naruto ne releva pas la remarque et se laissa tomber à-côté de son amie. Il mit sa tête sur les jambes de la jeune femme qui lui caressa machinalement les cheveux. Elle sourit tendrement.

- Tu as un conseil, tout à l'heure. Il faut que tu te prépares.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Je le sais. Ils veulent sûrement me parler du dernier territoire que je me suis approprié...

- Hm...

Naruto se leva et se posta devant un miroir. Là, il prit un tube en verre richement décoré et en sortit un bâton à khôl. Il s'en mit et le reposa près de ses bijoux en or.

- Sakura, tu veux m'aider à choisir ?

Sakura s'approcha, et prit un bracelet en or. Il était en forme de serpent et devait enserrer l'avant bras. Elle le lui mit, puis chercha un collier en grosses plaques d'or, mais Naruto l'arrêta. Il avait le visage fermé.

- Non, je n'en mettrai pas...

- Mais...

- N'insiste pas.

Puis il sortit de la pièce. Sakura regarda le collier, triste. Depuis la mort de Kushina, Naruto avait beaucoup changé. En effet, deux ans après que Minato fut ramené, Kushina avait régné sur l'Égypte attendant que son fils puisse gouverner seul. Puis, quand ce jour arriva enfin, Kushina s'était laissé aller à la dérive, ne se nourrissant plus, ne se levant plus, ne parlant plus. Elle mourut, et sa servante, la mère de Sakura, en fut tellement bouleversée qu'elle la suivit dans sa voie. Après tout, n'avait elle pas fait serment de la servir jusqu'à la fin...leur lien étant si fort, la mort elle même ne la séparerait pas de celle qui fut tant sa maîtresse que sa confidente. Sakura et Naruto se retrouvaient donc seuls, sans plus personnes, et s'étaient soutenus mutuellement dans leur souffrance. Depuis, Naruto ne voulait plus entendre parler de sa mère ou son père, il avait rejeté les contacts et évité de s'attacher à qui que se soit. Sakura avait prit la gentille habitude de le surnommer "l'associable". Les seules personnes qui pouvaient encore l'approcher étaient celles qu'il avait connu avant la mort de ses parents. Et ce collier, que tenait Sakura, avait appartenu à Kushina. Sakura le déposa dans la boîte à bijoux et partit dans la salle du trône où Naruto caressait son animal de compagnie.

- Sekhy, viens là ma belle.

Sakura tapait sur ses genoux et la panthère fauve tachetée de noire alla se frotter à elle. Sakura rit puis demanda à son ami :

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel était ce nouveau pays dominé !

Naruto s'assit et prit une poire dans la corbeille déposée près de lui.

- C'est la Libye.

Sekhy s'avança vers son maître qui l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. Quelqu'un entra à ce moment là, s'abaissant devant son roi.

- Excusez-moi, Pharaon, mais le conseil vous attend.

Naruto ne daigna même pas lever un regard sur lui et lui dit sèchement :

- J'arrive. Occupe-toi de Sekhy pendant mon absence.

Le sous-fifre acquiesça et quand Naruto passa devant lui, il se courba un peu plus, des sueurs froides lui parcourant le dos. Le pharaon, inspirait, avant l'adoration et l'admiration, surtout la crainte. Jamais personne ne l'avait contredit, et si quelqu'un s'y était risqué, il n'était plus. En effet, Naruto dirigeait son pays d'une main de fer et était un vrai monstre aux combats. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour l'ennemi, homme comme femme. Il ne souriait jamais et avait toujours un visage fermé et indéchiffrable, tout le contraire de son père allaient à penser certains égyptiens. Mais ils le respectaient, après tout, c'était grâce à lui que les conditions de vie, en Égypte s'étaient améliorées. En effet, Naruto avait fait poser sur les rives du Nil des canaux reliés à tous les villages, et avait offert une immense terre cultivable aux plus pauvres. Alors oui, les égyptiens le respectaient et l'aimaient, comme ils avaient aimé leur ancien pharaon.

Il arriva dans la salle du conseil et tout le monde se leva. Il prit place sur son siège et fit un signe de main négligé.

- Bien, je n'ai pas tout mon temps. Que voulez-vous ?

Un vieillard prit la parole sur un hochement de tête du blond.

- Nous voulions vous parler de Rome, pharaon.

Naruto arqua un sourcil et posa sa tête contre sa main accoudée.

- Et ?

- Eh bien... nous nous somme dit qu'il serait peut-être bien de la coloniser, maintenant que... enfin, vous savez bien, pharaon...

- Maintenant que l'Égypte a acquit une force non négligeable ? Maintenant que l'Égypte a un pharaon sans cœur et cruel sur son trône, c'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ou me tromperais-je ?

Le conseil se tut, n'osant pas répondre. Puis le vieillard dit :

- Oui, sûrement...

Naruto eut un sourire félin.

- Bien, au moins je sais que je suis craint de tous. Donc, vous voulez que je lance mon armée sur Rome ?

- Oui, c'est bien cela...

Naruto réfléchit puis se leva sans leur adresser un regard.

- Pharaon...

- Je vais y réfléchir... mais je pense que ma réponse est déjà toute faite.

Naruto n'en dit pas plus et sortit de la salle. Il se dirigea là où il avait laissé Sekhy et y découvrit le servant de tout à l'heure, amoché, en train de ramper au sol, apeuré par la panthère. Sakura était assise plus loin et regardait la scène d'un œil morne. Naruto secoua la tête et se donna la peine d'aller jusqu'à l'homme.

- Tss tss tss. Combien de fois devrai-je le dire ?

L'homme regarda son pharaon, la peur dans les yeux.

- Sekhy ne mange que de la viande fraîchement tuée. Cela mérite une sanction exemplaire je pense...

Le servant le supplia.

- Mais... mais Pharaon... c'est la première fois que vous me demandez de nourrir votre panthère... et je...

Naruto le coupa.

- Et est-ce une raison pour le faire mal ?

- M-mais... et cette viande a été tué ce matin même...

Naruto lui jeta un regard à glacer le sang et caressa la tête de sa panthère qui ronronna.

- Oserais-tu me contredire ?

- Non... bien sûr que non...

Le servant rampa vers la porte mais Naruto siffla entre ses dents.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas partir sans recevoir ta punition ?

Naruto claqua des doigts et les gardes postés à la porte se saisirent de l'homme, attendant les instructions. Naruto concerta Sakura du regard qui haussa les épaules. Sur un signe évasif de la main il soupira d'ennui.

- Faites en sorte qu'il récure la fosse aux crocodiles.

Les gardes hochèrent la tête et Sakura s'approcha de Naruto pour l'enlacer.

- Tu ne le fais pas tuer cette fois ?

- Non, après le palais empeste le sang et Sekhy grogne. Au moins avec les crocodiles il aura une peur mémorable et se souviendra que les animaux, surtout les miens, ne sont pas à négliger. Comme si je ne l'avais pas vu la dernière fois avec les chats de la cour...pfff...quel imbécile

Sakura hocha la tête et se détacha de son ami.

- Alors, que voulait le conseil ?

Naruto s'allongea dans un sofa et se saisit de fruits que Sakura lui fit manger.

- Ils voulaient que j'attaque Rome.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Rome... elle détestait cet endroit.

- Et tu leur as dit ?

Naruto croqua dans une fraise que lui tendait Sakura.

- Je ne leur ai pas fait part de ma décision.

Sakura était soucieuse. Rome la Conquérante... elle ne voulait plus que Naruto ait affaire avec cet empire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas les attaquer !

Naruto détourna la tête.

- Non, mais je sais que eux, oui. Alors je vais laisser venir à moi le petit insecte insignifiant...

Sakura comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir et termina sa phrase laissé en suspens.

- Et tu prendras cet insecte qu'est Rome dans ta toile.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'allait pas s'embêter à envoyer ses armées traverser des mers et des terres juste pour attaquer Rome. Non, il allait laisser l'ennemi venir à lui, et l'enrouler petit à petit dans sa toile avant d'en faire une bouchée. Mais Sakura n'en était pas pour autant rassurée.

* * *

><p>Sasuke embarqua dans le bateau sans plus attendre. De toute façon, que Rome attaque maintenant ou plus tard, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Neji lui tendit son épée qu'il refusa. Ils avaient mit en place un plan tous les deux : Rome n'attaquerait pas l'Égypte tout de suite. Sasuke allait d'abord faire du pharaon actuel son ami, le mettre en confiance avant de le poignarder en plein dos. D'accord, ce n'était pas très fair play, mais à la guerre tout les coups sont permis ,non? Sasuke se pencha par dessus à la rambarde du bateau. Dans deux jours, il serait sur les terres de l'Égypte et son plan prendrait place. Il était sûr de sa victoire. Neji se posta près de lui et regarda l'horizon tandis que le bateau avançait.<p>

- Vous êtes déjà parti en Égypte, Empereur ?

Sasuke regarda son conseiller de biais avant de répondre :

- Oui, mais je n'y ai trouvé qu'un imbécile.

Neji arqua un sourcil.

- Comment cela ?

Sasuke soupira fortement.

- Par Jupiter, que ne comprends-tu pas quand je dis que j'ai rencontré un imbécile blond en Egypte ?

Neji décida de jouer sur les mots.

- Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il était blond. Vous aviez juste dit que c'était un imbécile.

Sasuke comprit que son conseiller se fichait ouvertement de lui mais ne releva pas. Alors Neji continua.

- Et dans quel circonstance vous êtes vous rencontré, l'imbécile et vous ?

Sasuke regarda au loin Rome s'éloigner.

- Et pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas avec tes questions ?

- Vous ne répondez pas.

Sasuke soupira.

- Je suis Empereur, je n'ai pas à répondre à toutes tes questions, Neji.

- Je tentais juste de faire la discussion, sinon, le voyage risque d'être fort ennuyeux.

Sasuke ne dit rien et Neji se tut. Puis, à son grand étonnement, son empereur lui parla du blond qu'il connaissait.

- Ce n'était qu'un simplet. Il voyait la vie en rose et pensait que tout était facile. Je le méprisais la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Mais au fil des mois, j'ai finit par l'apprécier et m'en faire un bon ami.

Il s'arrêta un moment, les yeux dans le vague, transporté par ses souvenirs. Il ne parlait pas pour Neji, non, il le faisait pour lui. Il ne se rendait même plus compte que son conseiller l'écoutait.

- Mais, la Rome et l'Égypte sont entrées en guerre et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais revus. C'est ce qui devait arriver ! Et puis, un romain n'a rien à faire avec un égyptien.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke se redressa et alla surveiller ses hommes. Hinata le croisa mais ne dit rien, puis se dirigea vers son cousin.

- Neji, tu m'as l'air bien soucieux...

- Non, ce n'est rien Hinata. Je me fais juste du soucis pour notre Empereur... je me demande comment il réagira en posant le pied au port d'Alexandrie...

Hinata haussa les épaules. Son cousin et l'Empereur étaient a peu près sur la même longueur d'onde. Neji n'était pas vraiment bavare, ce qui arrangeait Sasuke qui l'était encore moins.

* * *

><p>Sakura s'arrêta. La dernière fois, elle avait du aller chercher Naruto d'elle-même jusque dans sa chambre, mais là, il avait intérêt à venir tout seul. Alors elle s'assit sur une marche et croisa les bras. Elle sombrait dans ses noires pensées quand elle entendit un feulement. Sekhy vint quémander des caresses et son maître était derrière elle. Sakura se leva et mit les mains sur ses hanches.<p>

- Tu en mets du temps ! Je t'attends depuis une demi-heure !

Naruto souffla. Les femmes étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment insupportables.

- Bon, maintenant que je suis là, on peut y aller.

Sakura arqua un sourcil et soupira. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle aurait des excuses de la part du pharaon !

- Tu y vas habillé comme ça ?

Naruto la regarda, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, il répliqua :

- Je ne te dis pas comment t'habiller, moi ! Alors laisse moi me vêtir comme bon me semble.

Sakura soupira et saisit les pans de lin de la tunique de Naruto.

- Naruto, tu es trop voyant !

- Je suis habillé en blanc. Il n'y a rien de voyant dans cette tenue.

Elle sourit et colla son front au sien en fermant les yeux.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Tu es le pharaon, si tu te promènes de la sorte, tu risques d'être tout le temps dérangé par les habitants, et quelqu'un pourrait très bien te tuer !

Naruto soupira.

- Bon, je vais me changer...

- N'oublie pas de prendre mon voile blanc avec toi !

Naruto hocha la tête et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé à la manière de la plèbe. Sakura secoua la tête.

- On voit encore tes cheveux blonds ! Tu es le seul égyptien que je connaisse avec cette couleur de cheveux !

Naruto haussa les sourcils et rétorqua :

- Et toi tu es la seule égyptienne que je n'ai jamais vu avec des cheveux roses.

Sakura rit, mais pas Naruto, blessé dans son orgueil.

- Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire, Naruto !

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Quand j'ai dit cela, je voulais dire par la même occasion que tu étais le plus beau des égyptiens, mon cher et tendre ami...

Naruto esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et serra contre lui sa sœur de cœur.

- Et toi tu es de loin la plus belle des égyptiennes qui m'ait été donné de voir en ce monde.

Sakura sourit et passa le voile blanc que lui avait donné Naruto, sur les épis de blé.

- Mais que...

- Chut... voilà, maintenant tu es méconnaissable !

En effet, le voile ne laissait apparaître que les yeux océans sertis de khôl. Naruto arqua un sourcil et sa panthère feula, les babines retroussés dans ce qui semblait être un sourire. Naruto s'accroupit et prit la gueule de la panthère entre ses mains avant de l'ébouriffer.

- Eh, Sekhy ! T'es censée être de mon côté, pas du sien !

La panthère émit un ronronnement et haussa les épaules. Naruto se redressa et plissa son nez.

- Aaah, je savais que je n'aurais pas du prendre une femelle ! Entre mâles, on se comprend mieux !

Sekhy regarda son maître et alla se frotter à Sakura, le défiant du regard. Sakura sourit et Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Un jour il faudra que j'apprenne à me la fermer...

Sakura soupira et se mit à la hauteur de la jeune panthère.

- Bon, Sekhy, on va partir acheter quelques courses pour moi, alors tu vas rester bien sagement ici avec Kiba. D'accord ?

La panthère hocha la tête dans un feulement et partit gracieusement dans les couloirs du palais, sachant exactement où aller. Naruto et Sakura prirent alors la route pendant que Naruto priait intérieurement les dieux pour que Sakura n'insiste pas pour traîner longtemps dehors.

* * *

><p>Gaara soupira avant de mettre une nouvelle pile de parchemins sur le bureau en bois de bouleau.<p>

- Encore des nouvelles demandes pour protéger un village... ça n'en finit plus ces temps ci...

Il s'apprêtait à ressortir du bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit en trombe et laissa passer un jeune homme brun avec un grand sourire scotché au visage.

- Kiba, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Hahahaha ! Il faut que je te raconte la dernière nouvelle ! Tu vas rire, tu vas voir... alors en fait, tu vois c'est qui la marchande de fleur sur la rive du Nil ? Eh ben Akamaru il lui a-

- Kiba, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Kiba se passa une main sur la nuque.

- Ah ouais, j'avais oublié ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais t'aurais pas aperçu Sekhy ?

Gaara se prit l'arrête du nez en inspirant fortement.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu as perdu la panthère de maître Naruto, n'est-ce pas, Kiba ?

- Bah non, je suis en train de te dire que je-

- Bien, alors si tu n l'as pas perdu, pourquoi me demandes-tu où elle se trouve ?

Kiba soupira d'exaspération en gesticulant devant la stupidité du conseiller du pharaon.

- Mais tu es vraiment bête, Gaara ! Je suis en train de te dire que Sekhy n'était pas à l'endroit habituel quand je dois m'occuper d'elle !

Gaara hocha la tête d'un air entendu et une veine palpitait sur sa tempe.

- Donc tu l'as perdue.

- Bah nan, vu que je ne l'ai pas encore vu, alors elle n'était pas sous ma responsabilité !

- C'est bien ce que je suis en train de dire : tu l'as perdue parce que tu n'as pas fait assez vite pour la trouver quand le Pharaon est parti.

Kiba se gratta la joue et eut un petit sourire.

- Ah, bah vu sous ce sens... ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça...

Gaara eut un rire haché et Kiba un rire nerveux. Le rire de Gaara se transforma vite en un rire hystérique et Kiba déglutit devant le sourire crispé du conseiller.

- T'es un vrai rigolo, toi... hein ?

- Ah ouais, totalement, aha..ha...gloups...

Gaara s'approcha dangereusement de Kiba, sans se départir de son sourire. C'est ce moment là que choisit Sekhy pour pointer le bout de son museau dans la pièce, accompagnée des jappements d' Akamaru. Elle gronda de joie en voyant Kiba et alla le saluer en lui léchant les mains.

- Hahaha, salut ma petite Sekhy ! T'es en forme à ce que je vois !

Akamaru jappa et sauta sur son jeune maître. Sekhy poussa du museau le petit chien blanc, l'invitant à jouer avec elle.

- Bon, on va te laisser Gaara, merci de nous avoir supporté, haha ! Oh, et tu diras à Naruto que Sekhy l'attendra dans la cour !

Kiba franchit la porte en courant après les deux animaux et Gaara lui cria à travers les couloirs :

- Ce n'est pas « Naruto » mais « Maître Naruto » !

* * *

><p>Naruto grommela quand Sakura passa pour la énième fois devant un étalage de vêtements et qu'elle piailla :<p>

- Oh, regarde, regarde comme ces tuniques de lin sont belles ! Elles ont une couleur rosée, c'est tellement mignon ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

Et Naruto soupira en disant pour la énième fois :

- ça s'accorde à merveille avec tes cheveux, si si, j't'assure...

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la jeune fille. Naruto n'avait jamais comprit comment elle pouvait assumer le fait d'avoir des cheveux aussi... aussi... bah, aussi roses. Mais apparemment, nombre de ses sujets ne restaient pas indifférents devant la jeune fleur... Sakura s'acheta l'une des tuniques et passa au second étalage. Naruto, à bout de nerfs, leva les bras au ciel et s'écria :

- Enfin, Sakura, pourquoi as-tu tellement besoin de t'acheter tout ces... ces... ces trucs ! Tu en as déjà plein chez nous !

Sakura soupira, blasée.

- Tu sais très bien que nous, les femmes, avons besoin de nous sentir désirées et belles. Et puis comme si vous, les hommes, vous vous plaigniez quand vous nous voyez dans toute notre beauté !

Naruto marmonna :

- Ouais ben moi je préfère les hommes...

Sakura soupira, fit un geste évasif de la main.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ! N'empêche qu'à la fin, tu me trouves quand même belle, n'est ce pas ?

Sakura le regardait d'une manière insistante, le transperçant de ses yeux verts. Naruto fuit son regard et se mit à siffloter.

- Na-ru-to. Je. T'ai. Posé. Une. Question...

Naruto se retourna d'un bloc vers elle et fit, d'une voix nerveuse :

- Mais oui, Sakura tu es magnifique !

- Ouais, c'est ça... on dirait que ça t'arrache la langue de le dire...

- Par Isis, si seulement tu savais, soupira le blond à mi-voix...

Ce qui lui valut un magistral coup de poing plus un :

- Par tous les dieux, tu vas m'entendre espèce de...!

* * *

><p>Il faisait maintenant nuit et la mer continuait de mener les Romains vers leur objectif : l'Égypte. Sasuke n'avait pas quitté le pont une seconde, laissant son regard onyx voguer dans l'horizon.<p>

- Empereur, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais...

La jeune femme se stoppa net devant le regard glacial de son Empereur. Elle mit un genou à terre, baissant la tête aussi bas que possible. Sasuke lui intima de continuer.

- Eh bien, nous voudrions savoir si quand demain, au moment de la débarquement, nous devrons garder notre accoutrement de soldat ou pas.

Sasuke soupira, las. Il regarda la seule générale qui faisait partie de son bataillon avant de dire :

- Je pensais que vous l'auriez deviné tout seul, mais bon... je veux être discret, apparaître comme un ami, donc je veux que vous abandonniez tout votre arsenal et que vous vous habilliez en civil. Je garderai seulement trois soldats avec moi.

- Compris !

- Bien, faites passer le message Anko, et prévenez Neji, qu'il guide les troupes.

- Bien.

Anko se releva et partit au pas de course en donnant des ordres à ses soldats. Sasuke regarda de nouveau l'horizon, espérant voir une terre en vue. Sa main se crispa sur la rambarde.

- Bientôt, oui... bientôt, je toucherai mon but...

* * *

><p>C'est donc les seuls chapitres que j'ai réussi à récupérer...<p>

Si quelqu'un retrouve les chapitre 4 et 5, je serais ravie de vous les poster !

**(Je suis désolée pour les nouveaux lecteurs qui s'aventurent sur ces pages, mais sachez que cette fic s'arrête ici, et ne verra pas de nouveau chapitres.)**


End file.
